The Twin Devils vs Malek
(Year X791) It's been at least six years since joining Fairy Tail, and Malek is still confronted with the problems and enemies of his past. Knowing whether or not Fairy Tail would come out victorious at the Grand Magic Games, he had a firm belief that they would, for they are the strongest guild in the kingdom and would prove it by taking down their opponents from other guilds. As he sat atop a deserted building he immediately sensed a dark and powerful presence, followed by another, and to him, they were similar and something he knew. His mortal enemies, Yakunan and Akuma had returned to claim his life. ---- "Damn it! Of all days why now?" Malek wonders to himself. "Oh, come on Malek, don't be like that. That's know way to greet you old friend." Akuma says appearing from out of the blue. "Your not my friend witch. You betrayed my family years ago, whilst your brother has hunted them for almost my entire life, and yet you said before that you never knew." Malek shouts. "Don't joke around. You were just probably using us the whole time until the perfect moment came for you to kill us." He continues as he charges towards Akuma with her sword. "You can think what you want brat. However, I never did no such thing, but I'm beginning to wish that I had." Akuma says smiling as she blocks Malek's attack, managing to push him back. "You always give a good fight Malek." a voice says as a mysterious shadow strikes Malek with two katanas. "Yakunan! Damn you to hell." Malek says as he shoves of the Dark Mage's attack. "Curse you two. Curse you and everything you stand for." Malek angrily says as he charges on the two Dark Mage siblings. "You never change Malek. Ever since you were a teenager, you've had the same attitude. It will be interesting to kill you." Yakunan says as he strikes Malek with his katana. "Come on, show me your true power." Yakunan says as he strikes Malek with a Dark Wave. "Damn it. I don't have time for this. I got to get back to the guild. Makarov is counting on me to keep watch on the guild. Damn it all to hell the day my family came across this man." Malek thinks to himself as he puts his sword behind his back. "Ice Dragon's Exploding Ice!" Malek shouts as he charges a large ice ball towards his Akuma. "Amazing, but not enough." Akuma says as she dodges it, shortly before noticing Malek already in the air. "No, your pathetic." Malek says he palm thrusts Akuma in the abdomen, sending her down with tremendous force, causing the crack beneath her to cave in at the sound of the impact. "What in the world?" Yakunan says surprised by the power put into the blow. "Akuma, Akuma, are you alright?" Yakunan asks his sister, only to notice she is knocked out. "Oh, what is this? The Dark Mage does care for his sister." Malek says while laughing. "Care or not, see it as how you want. I will still kill you." Yakunan says pulling out his secondary katana. "Envelop in the darkness of hell, Malek!" Yakunan says as he throws his Devil's Smite, which Malek manages to dodge. "Ice Dragon's Iron Fist!" Malek shouts as he charges on his rival. "Dark Fist!" Yakunan counters as their attacks clash, each releasing ice and dark energy in their own opposite direction. "Maybe you've gotten rusty Yakunan. This isn't the power I feared three years ago. No, as a matter a fact, this wasn't the power I use to fear. I'm going to warn you once Yakunan, stay the hell away from Fairy Tail, for you don't want to make an enemy out of the one guild you shouldn't for if you do, we Fairy Tail mages wil come at you twice as hard. And now, FLY!" Malek says as he pushes Yakunan back several meters. "This ends here Malek." Yakunan says as he charges forward. "Sorry, but I don't got time for this Yakunan." Malek says. Generating an icy mist on his hands and slamming them together together, Malek brings forth a wind that he uses to target Yakunan's feet freezing him in place, thus preventing him from running any further. "MALEK!" Yakunan shouts as he discovers that Malek has disappeared. ---- "Phew! That was close." Malek says as he retakes his body forming, having turned into an icy mist to escape. "Well, time to go back home. Everyone, I'm sorry for the enemy I have brought upon you. But I know you will help me and my sister remove this devil from our lives. So, win at the Grand Magic games and show them the full force of Fairy Tail." Malek says as he walks and disappears in the distance. ---- "Damn that Malek. When did he become so strong. He wasn't always like this years ago." Yakunan says as he wakes up Akuma. "Remember, none of them are the way they were years ago. Kiyoko has gotten exceptionally strong in these years. Her Earth Dragon Slayer Magic has increased significantly in power, just as Malek's Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. While Rika, she has just gotten more powerful in her respective areas." Akuma says while putting her sword away. "Not to worry. One day, they shall die. And when they do, an era of Dark Magic will rule the world forever, and no other form of magic will remain, or even be remembered." Yakunan says while putting his katanas away. "Yes brother. Soon, all legal guilds will cease to exist, along with their mages." Akuma says as she and Yakunan walk way. END